1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer system input/output and, more particularly, to peripheral transaction handling within an input/output node.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical computer system, one or more processors may communicate with input/output (I/O) devices over one or more buses. The I/O devices may be coupled to the processors through an I/O bridge which manages the transfer of information between a peripheral bus connected to the I/O devices and a shared bus connected to the processors. Additionally, the I/O bridge may manage the transfer of information between a system memory and the I/O devices or the system memory and the processors.
Unfortunately, many shared bus systems suffer from drawbacks. For example, multiple devices attached to a bus may present a relatively large electrical capacitance to devices driving signals on the bus. In addition, the multiple attach points on a shared bus produce signal reflections at high signal frequencies which reduce signal integrity. As a result, signal frequencies on the bus are generally kept relatively low in order to maintain signal integrity at an acceptable level. The relatively low signal frequencies reduce signal bandwidth, limiting the performance of devices attached to the bus.
Lack of scalability to larger numbers of devices is another disadvantage of shared bus systems. The available bandwidth of a shared bus is substantially fixed (and may decrease if adding additional devices causes a reduction in signal frequencies upon the bus). Once the bandwidth requirements of the devices attached to the bus (either directly or indirectly) exceeds the available bandwidth of the bus, devices will frequently be stalled when attempting access to the bus, and overall performance of the computer system including the shared bus will most likely be reduced. An example of a shared bus used by many systems is a front side bus (FSB), which may typically interconnect one or more processors and a system controller.
To overcome some of the drawbacks of a shared bus, some computers systems may use packet-based communications between devices or nodes. In such systems, nodes may communicate with each other by exchanging packets of information. In general, a “node” is a device which is capable of participating in transactions upon an interconnect. For example, the interconnect may be packet-based, and the node may be configured to receive and transmit packets. Generally speaking, a “packet” is a communication between two nodes: an initiating or “source” node which transmits the packet and a destination or “target” node which receives the packet. When a packet reaches the target node, the target node accepts the information conveyed by the packet and processes the information internally. A node located on a communication path between the source and target nodes may relay or forward the packet from the source node to the target node.
Certain packet-based interconnects or buses may use certain types of packets. For example, in some packet-based interconnects such as those that support the HyperTransport™ protocol, double word transactions may be used as the default packet type for certain memory transactions since byte-mode transactions may incur more system overhead. Thus when devices connected to a peripheral bus, such as a peripheral component interconnect (PCI) bus for example, initiate the transactions it may be advantageous to use corresponding double word transactions in the packet-based interconnect when possible.